


At that particular Coffee shop

by evansts



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing Kaneki, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansts/pseuds/evansts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide often visits the coffee shop, Anteiku. For one reason, maybe. Kaneki wants to see Tsukiyama. He finds Tsukiyama attractive for some reason, and he always wishes to talk to Tsukiyama. Hide noticed. One day, Tsukiyama found out that Kaneki, too, likes the same author as him. Hence, started a conversation.<br/>Will they become more than just acquaintance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At that particular Coffee shop

“Kaneki!” Hide frowns, waving his hand in front of Kaneki. That brings him back to earth. He was just thinking about a particular person. “Are you even paying attention to what I am saying?” Hide lets out a sigh that is loud enough for Kaneki to hear. He slightly shakes his head and repeats what he said earlier.

“So Kaneki, as I was saying, do you remember the senior in our school that is studying economics?” And there he goes on blabbering about the hot senior in Kamii University. Kaneki took a sip of his black coffee, listening to Hide and his 'interesting' discovery of her. The bell on the wooden door rings as a guy enters.

It’s him. Kaneki immediately places his coffee back onto the saucer, diverting his gaze elsewhere. “Kaneki, are you okay?” Hide inquires, upon seeing Kaneki’s actions. “Ah, the rich sweet aroma of the coffee, this is the reason why I love coming back here!” The guy with purple hair had two of his fingers placed on the bridge of his nose as he says that, taking a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the coffee. He then opens his eyes and starts grinning. “Bonjour, Yoshimura-Shi.” 

“Welcome back to Anteiku, Tsukiyama-kun.” The old man at the counter gives him a smile. “Kaneki, are you feeling okay? You’ve been spacing out a lot today…” Hide mutters, as he looks at Kaneki. “A-Ah! I’m alright, I… guess...” he scratches the left side of his cheek, uncertain of his answer. 

Whenever this purple hair dude, that Kaneki deduced his name is Tsukiyama, comes into the coffee shop, Kaneki’s heart skips a beat. Times when he’s in this shop, he’ll always hope that whenever the bell rings, it would be a purple haired guy dressed in weird yet classy suits. “The usual, Tsukiyama-kun?” 

Tsukiyama nodded, smiling at the old man at the counter. “Yes, please.” He is wearing a purple suit today, a slightly darker shade of purple than his hair. Kaneki shakes off his  
thoughts, turning his attention back to Hide, as he messes his hair slightly.

“Are you really sure you’re alright?” He eyes the white hair of Kaneki, letting out a soft chuckle. “And your hair still stands out a lot, Kaneki.” Kaneki laughs slightly, patting his hair  
back down in place. “I’m just outstanding and too cool for you, Hide.” 

He then feels a presence behind him, he glance over at Hide, who was looking behind Kaneki. Definitely someone is standing behind him. 

“Takatsuki Sen!” Kaneki widens his eyes as he recognizes the unique voice. It belongs to Tsukiyama. He must’ve seen the book on their table. “Oh mon dieu! Are you a fan of hers too? I really love her books! Do you mind?” Tsukiyama asks if he can sit with them with a gesture of his hand. Kaneki’s heart pounding really fast. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment, wondering if it is just a dream. He wishes it is reality though. What did he do to deserve a time to share a table with Tsukiyama? Moreover, right next to him! 

“Sure…” Hide smiles as he looks at Tsukiyama. 

Kaneki opens his eyes wide, looking towards Hide. He then kicks the other's leg under the table. 

“Ah!” Hide gasp in pain softly, and returns back to his normal state in just a mere second. “Are you alright?” Tsukiyama looks at Hide. Hide immediately nods, grinning. Kaneki  
continues looking away, hoping his white hair manages to cover the pink tint on his cheeks.

“Oh right, where’s my manners? Nice to meet the two of you, I am Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama Shuu.” He grins widely, glancing at the two. 

“Nice to meet you too, Shuu-san! I’m Hideyoshi Nagachika, just call me Hide.” Hide shakes his hand with Tsukiyama. While Kaneki stays silent. “Drop the formality, just call me Tsukiyama.” 

“And you are, mon cher?” Tsukiyama faces Kaneki. Kaneki flushes, still wondering what the french word means. This is the first time Tsukiyama is talking to him. He induced another fact about Tsukiyama, he speaks french fluently.

“I-I’m Kaneki….Ken…” He glances up at Tsukiyama nervously, avoiding Tsukiyama’s eye as much as he can. Even the lower half of Tsukiyama’s face is just pure… perfection.  
“Is it okay if I can You Hide-Kun and Kaneki-Kun? I realized that both of you are regulars here, am I right?” Hide eyes Kaneki with a sly grin, proud of his own doing this time. This is a once in a life time opportunity, and the opportunity to be an acquaintance of Tsukiyama and get to know him more, and perhaps even become friends.

"Sure... And yes, we are sort of like regulars here." Kaneki mumbles, still shy about the fact that Tsukiyama is sitting right next to him. Hide pretends to be looking at the time and made up a lie. 

"Kaneki, Tsukiyama-San, I'm sorry but I have to go now, I need to meet my sister to pick her up from her school today..." Kaneki realizes that the lie is to keep Kaneki and Tsukiyama alone, for a little chat. The thing is, Hide doesn't even have a sister. They waved goodbye to Hide. 

"so, Kaneki-Kun! I suppose you're a fan of Takatsuki Sen?" Tsukiyama stands up and sits at the seat where Hide sat earlier on, and a waitress named Roma,as said on the name tag, place a cup of coffee on the table. 

"Yes, huge fan, actually." Kaneki answers, with a small smile on his face. Then, his phone vibrates on the table, creating a buzzing sound that is really obvious and loud.  
"It's alright, you can reply your message first." Tsukiyama says, as he pushes his fringe to the side with his index finger. 

"Please give me a moment." Kaneki reaches for his phone, it's a text from Hide.

From: Ahohide 14:34 7/4/14  
Thank me later, enjoy your date. “ψ(｀∇´)ψ

..... A.... What? Kaneki widens his eyes, and frantically types into his phone. Making Tsukiyama curious about who is the text from and what is it about.

To: Ahohide 14:35 7/4/14  
A WHAT? SHIT HIDE, IM GOING TO IGNORE YOU FOR THE NEXT TWO DAYS.

"Is everything alright, Kaneki-Kun?" Kaneki looks up at Tsukiyama, slightly nodding a little. A blush then creeps up his cheeks. His eyes met Tsukiyama's. "Your... face looks really red, are you feeling unwell, Mon Cher?" He asks, reaching over to place his soft palm on Kaneki's forehead. This made Kaneki's cheeks go crimson. He was speechless. 

The guy that he actually finds attractive is actually talking to him. The guy that he is interested in is actually touching him. 

"Your temperature seems fine." Tsukiyama removes his hand from Kaneki's forehead. How Kaneki wishes that Tsukiyama can touch him longer. He doesn't even care if it is forehead or not. Tsukiyama's gentle touch is what he's yearning for right now. 

"Kaneki-Kun, please do tell me if you feel unwell, I'll send you home and we can hang out next time, really." Kaneki shakes his head, averting his gaze elsewhere again. Tsukiyama actually wants to see him again. Tsukiyama actually wants to hang out with him!

"I-I-I'm alright! Um, T-Tsukiyama-San?" He breathes in and looks at Tsukiyama. 

"Yes?" Not only is his touch gentle, Tsukiyama's smile, movements, everything about Tsukiyama is gentle. "So umm... y-you were talking about Takatsuki Sen, right? W-Which one  
of her book is your favourite book?" 

"The Black Goat's Egg. Mon Dieu, I love that work a lot!" Tsukiyama exclaims. He seems excited when it comes to the topic about books. He goes on about the book, talking about it as if Kaneki hadn't read it before.

"And what's your favorite?" Tsukiyama then questions Kaneki. "Would you be surprised if I said it is the same book? It is just that, I can relate myself to the book, and the writing style is really extraodinary. I love it." Kaneki replies, rubbing his nape nervously.  
Tsukiyama gasps. 

"Wait, Kaneki-kun, Your mother is also a serial killer?" A moment of silence follows, and Kaneki bursts out of laughter and it lasted for a full minute.

"No,no no no." He wipes the tears at the corner of his eyes, still can't get over the fact that Tsukiyama said that. "It's because I'm similar to my mother."

Tsukiyama stares at Kaneki, with an expression that horror striked him. "Kaneki-Kun, your mother is a serial killer, and you too, are a serial killer? Oh, mon dieu, mon dieu! What am I suppose to do now, I'm talking to a serial killer." He pats his face a little, thinking that he might be Kaneki's next target.

"Tsukiyama-san, you should be proud that I am the one that kills you." Kaneki adds, waiting for Tsukiyama's reaction. He stares at Kaneki with wide and innocent eyes. 'Oh my god that was one embarassing line. How did I even manage to say that without stuttering and what was I thinking when i said that? What if he thinks I'm stupid, what if he thinks—' he thought to himself, starting to get anxious.

"Right... In that case..." Tsukiyama mumbles, gazing away. His cheeks looks as if he have some blush applied on. 'Oh my gosh. He's blushing. How perfect is this! I really wish i could take a picture right now...' Kaneki thought again, he then shakes it off.

"I-I'm just kidding, Tsukiyama-San! Um.." he hesistates for a moment, before telling him the truth, about his deceased mother and how she tends to overwork herself, how she thinks everything is her fault whenever something goes wrong, and how she believes that everything is her responsibility. 

The conversation goes on. Eventually, they learnt about each other. Apparently, Tsukiyama owns a restaurant nearby, he knows the languages English, French and Italian. His favourite type of book is European Literature. Kaneki and Hide are best friends since young, Kaneki is still a student at Kamii University, so on. 

They then exchanges their contacts.

"Do you want to drop by a flower shop with me? I need to collect flowers for ma mère." Kaneki agrees, leaving the coffee shop with Tsukiyama.

"The two of them, they suit each other, don't you think so, Nishiki-San?" Roma watches the two leave. "Don't ask me about my opinion on them." Nishio groans, as he plops down on a seat.


End file.
